


Lucky

by ThePianoWoman



Category: Glee
Genre: Love Triangle, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePianoWoman/pseuds/ThePianoWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory forms an unexpected friendship with Kurt after he helps him after the dodgeball game. But as the two grow closer is it possible there is something more between them? And what obsticles are they willing to overcome if there is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Rory really hated dodgeball. He thought that Puck had been kidding when he said the rules consisted of not dying, but as he lay on the ground being pelted with the horrid rubber balls, he knew it hadn't been a joke at all.  
"Stop it!" A high-pitched voice ran through the gym. Rory glanced up, still slightly dazed from the dodgeball attack. He didn't quite recognize the voice, although it sounded familiar.  
"For God's sake, he's bleeding!"  
Once his vision returned to normal, Rory managed to make out the small brunnete boy standing over him. He recognized him as a member of New Directions, but other then that he couldn't recall ever seeing him.  
"This game is done."  
Rory felt his hand tighten around his arm in an attempt to help him up. He stumbled to his feet in submission before following his un-named savior out of the gym and into the bathroom. He was then ushered to sit on a wood stool the boy pulled from underneath the counter.  
"Head back," he instructed.  
Rory did as he was told, still slightly confused. The other teen then grabbed some paper towel and used it to pinch the bridge of his bleeding nose.  
"Thanks," he muttered as replaced the hand with his own.  
"No problem. I don't think we've properly met yet. I'm Kurt," the brunette boy said holding out his right hand.  
"Rory," he replied, awkwardly returning the gesture.  
"I can't believe they would do that to you." Kurt said. "I knew Santana was mean, but..." He trailed off, shaking his head.  
After a moment of silence, Rory lowered his head to look over at the other boy. "Not that I mind, but why are you helping me?"  
"I couldn't stand to see them picking on you for no reason. I know what it feels like to get bullied, and I wasn't going to just stand by and watch someone else deal with the same pain I went through. Not if I could help it, anyway."  
At that, Rory couldn't help smiling a little bit. Ever since he came to McKinley, all he'd really wanted was a friend. Sure, he'd had Finn and Brittany, but neither of them would do something like this. It felt nice to know there was someone out there who cared.  
"Thank you," he said. "I really appreciate it."  
Kurt smiled. "Your welcome."  
The two talked for a while, mostly about glee club, but about other things too. They were both surprised to find they had several things in common. It made the conversation easy, and they could have continued forever. Unfortunately, life soon caught up with them.  
"I should probably get going." Kurt said when he finally glanced at the clock.   
"Yeah, me too." Rory could help but feel a little disappointed. He had enjoy his chat with Kurt. It had felt nice and... Natural. It was easy, and he never wanted it to end.  
"I'll see you later?" Kurt asked over his shoulder as he began to walk out the door.  
Rory glanced up and grinned. "Definitely."


	2. Chapter 1

After the dodgeball game, Rory began to realize just how alone he really was at McKinley. Even if he and Brittany had been friends before, they weren't now. They still talked at home, but if she had to choose between him and Santana, the latter would win everytime. It didn't bother him to much though, he was still a little hurt by what her and the Troubletones had done.

It was the same with Finn. While the two still talked during school, off campus the taller boy's days were completly booked between Rachel and Halo tournaments.

Then there was Kurt. Since he had helped him, neither had had much of a chance to talk. They had had quick conversations in glee club, but due to their lack of classes together and the upcoming debates that was pretty much the limit of their interactions.

That was why he was surprised to find himself face to face with the pale boy as he help him retrieve his books from the floor after they were put there by some members of the hockey team.

"Thanks," he said once they were both standing again.

"Glad to help," Kurt replied with a smile. Rory couldn't help but blush a little as he found himself thinking about how pretty his eyes looked when he smiled.

"I actually came over here to ask for your help."

Rory's eyebrows shot up. "Me?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming over to help me with my campaign topic. Apparently a salad bar isn't exactly a "winning" idea."

"Um, yeah, of course," He replied, caught slightly off-guard. "But wouldn't you rather have Blaine or some one help instead?"

Kurt shrugged. "He hasn't been much help either. I was hoping since your new you might have a better idea of somethings that need improving."

He grinned, honored that Kurt choose to come to him for help. "I'd love to."

The smaller boys smile grew as he said, "Great! I'll pick you up after school?"

"I can't wait."

By the time last period rolled around Rory was practically bouncing out of his seat in anticipation. His teacher even asked if he was having a seziure because he was so jumpy.

When the finally did ring he ran out of the door at high speed, much to the annoyance of his peers. After a quick stop at his locker to replace his things he was outside, patiently awaiting Kurt's arrival. A couple of minutes later Rory managed to spot him. He bade a quick farewell to Blaine before walking in Rory's direction.

"Hi," the Irish boy offered as a greeting, unable to contain the smile that grew across his face at the sight of him.

"Hey," he replied. "Ready to go?"

"Yep."

During the ride to Kurt's house the two chatted about whatever came to mind, jumping from one topic to another. Both boys felt relaxed and comfortable. That was Rory's favorite part about talking to Kurt. He didn't have to stop and think, everything just flowed.

Once they arrived, the two headed down to Kurt's bedroom, due to the fact that Finn was currently hogging the living room. Kurt apoligized in advance, saying he understood if Rory would rather they worked somewhere else, which caused the other boy to look at him in surprise.

"No, your room's fine. Why would you ask?"

"It's just that most guys would be uncomfortable in a gay guy's bedroom."

"Well I'm not most guys," He responded, which caused the smaller boy to blush.

So that's how they found themselves laying side by side on Kurt's bedroom, only a couple inches of space between them.

"Ok," Kurt said after he set his iPod to Pandora and grabbed a notebook. "What are some of the problems you've noticed at McKinley?"

He hesitated as he recalled the short time he'd spent at the school. "Well, the bathrooms are disgusting, and the lunches are even worse. Most of the students can't even figure out what 2 plus 2 is, which is no wonder considering that most of the teachers spend more time trying to think of ways to get out of the class rather then teaching it."

"Hmmm... All true, but I'd need to be a miracle worker in order to fix that all in less then a year, and unlike Brittany I refuse to make false promises."

Rory laughed as he thought about all of the ridiculous things the blonde had come up with. "Then what about the bullying issue?"

Kurt paused as he considered it before smiling and exclaiming, "I've got it!" as he scribbled something down in the notebook.

"What?" Rory asked as he tried to see what he was writing.

"Not so fast," Kurt said as he moved out of Rory's view. "It's a surprise."

The younger boy pouted in response and continued to attempt to catch a peek at the notebook. Kurt just giggled and pushed it under his stomach so he was laying on it.

Rory crossed his arms in frustration. "Not fair." He said, sticking his bottem lip out farther.

"You'll just have to wait for the debate tommarrow."

Suddenly a devilish grinned across Rory's face. "Or not." He said before launching a vicious tickle attack on the other boy. He cried out in surprise before breaking out into uncontrolable laughter.

"Stop, stop!" He screamed inbetween giggles. The two rolled on to the floor but Rory didn't stop. Suddenly they heard loud footsteps come crashing down the stairs.

"Kurt? What happened? Are you alright?" Finn called.

The younger boy stopped his attack and turned so he could see the concered boy as he took in the scene.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Nothing Finn. We're both just fine."

He raised his eyebrows, clearly not convinced. "Are you sure?"

The smaller boy sighed. "Yes, there's nothing to be worried about. Now go back upstairs."

"Oh, alright." Finn said as he backed his way to the stairs, his expression replaced with confusion. "I'll just, be going then."

"Thank you." Kurt replied. Once he was gone, he collapsed one the floor next to Rory, who layed down beside him, the note book long forgotten. They sat there in silence, the only noises were that of their breathing and the music that played in the background. After a little while, Marry Me by Train started playing, which caused Kurt to jump up and exclaim, "I love this song!"

He began singing under his breath and swaying slightly. "Forever can never be long enough for me, to feel like I've had long enough with you."

Rory smiled a little at the sight before standing up and holding his hand out to the other boy. "Care to dance?" He asked.

Kurt grinned and took the hand that was offered to him. The two began to waltz around the room, nethier with a care in the world.

"Marry me, today and everyday." Rory whispered, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. He twirled the smaller boy around before returning him to his arms and uttering a final "Marry me" as the song began to fade out. Netheir one of them moved, even as the opening chords to the next song began to fill the room. After several more precious moments, they finally broke apart as Rory's phone beeped from within his bag. He looked to see a text from Brittany asking where he was. He typed a quick response before turning back to Kurt.

"I should probably get going." He said.

He nodded in response, not trusting himself to speak.

"See you tommarrow." Rory whispered as he headed out. After he left Kurt collapsed on his bed, feeling tears begin to form in his eyes. Not because he felt bad for dancing with another boy who wasn't Blaine, but because the whole time Rory had been there, Blaine never once crossed his mind.


	3. Chapter 2

When Rory arrived at the gym for the debates just five minutes before they were due to start, he was surprised to find that the stands weren't even half full. There were a couple kids from the hockey and football teams there along with some of the members of the glee club. He spotted Kurt sitting among the other candidates. He noticed he was wearing what looked like... a unicorn horn. As Rory made his way to the bleachers he managed to catch the other boy's eye and gave him a small wave. He smiled back and mouthed "Brittany" when Rory pointed questioningly at his head, who responded with a simple "Ah".  
Rory took a seat as he saw Figgins begin to walk over to the microphone positioned in the middle of the gym. The principal gave a short introduction before turning it over to the debaters. First was the kid from the hockey team who seemed determined that Rory was from Mexico. No one took his speech very seriously and soon Brittany was up. She made some more ridiculous promises, including going topless, which provoked a reaction from the audience. Next, it was Kurt's turn. Rory watched as he removed his 'horn' and made his way up to the mic. He began by accusing the others of their false campaign strategies and the lies Brittany made up about him.  
"Well I refuse to be bullied." Rory felt a smile spread across his face at that.  
"I hereby pledge to ban dodge ball at McKinley High." The grin Rory wore grew. He was honored by Kurt's decision, though he noticed the way the other students reacted. Most of them let out exclamations of shock or anger. Despite them, Rory was one of the first to give him a standing ovation once he was done. Kurt gave the audience a quick nod in response to the applause before heading back to his seat.  
Rory kept glancing over at Kurt as Rachel gave her speech, not entirely paying attention. He was caught off guard when she decided to drop out, but not entirely surprised. In the short time he had known her, he had realized that she would do anything to make it to the top, but he also noticed that her friendship with Kurt meant a lot to her, and had figured she would eventually realize what the right thing to do was.  
Once she was finished, Rory jumped from his seat and ran over to congratulate Kurt. He waited until he was done talking to Rachel before approaching him. Kurt gave a quick hug to Blaine, who had followed Rory from the bleachers.  
“You did great,” Blaine told him.  
“Yeah,” Rory added, suddenly feeling slightly awkward.  
“Thanks,” he replied. “I just hope it was enough.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Blaine said. “They’d have to be crazy not to vote for you.” Rory nodded in agreement.  
Kurt shrugged. “I guess we’ll just have to see.”  
Rory tuned out slightly as the couple began discussing other things. He glanced toward the gym door in time to see Brittany and Santana leaving together. He sighed. He had been counting on Brittany for a ride home, but he guessed that that wasn’t happening now.  
“Do you need a ride?” Kurt asked, noticing the direction the younger boy was looking.  
“Oh, um, yeah, if you can please.”  
The boy glanced at Blaine, who said it was fine, and that he had plans with a friend of his anyway. Rory noticed that Kurt’s face darken slightly at the mention of Blaine’s ‘friend’. The two said their goodbyes, before going off to their individual cars. As they began to pull out, Kurt was still wearing a small scowl. Rory questioned him on it.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
The taller boy shrugged. “I don’t know. You just seemed kind of upset when Blaine said he was going to meet his friend.”  
Kurt looked down, but remained silent.  
“Is everything ok between you two?”  
He bit his lip. That was an answer enough for Rory.  
“What’s his name?”  
“Sebastian,” was the muffled response. Rory remained silent, not wanting to intrude in Kurt’s privacy, but he continued on his own.   
“He’s always flirting with Blaine and he doesn’t seem to care that he has a boyfriend. In fact, it probably makes him want him more. It’s just, Blaine doesn’t do anything about. I get that he doesn’t want be rude, I just thought that I meant more to him then sparing that guy’s feelings.”  
He knew that he was probably overstepping his bounds, but Rory asked, “Do you think Blaine is interested in him?”  
“I-I don’t know.” He stammered out. They had arrived home and were currently sitting in the Pierce’s driveway. Tears began to fall down Kurt’s cheeks as he grew more and more upset over the situation. In attempt to comfort him, Rory leaned over the console to grab the hand in Kurt’s lap. He gave it a small squeeze and was surprised to feel the other boy squeeze back.   
“Sorry,” Kurt apologized as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  
“No, it’s alright. I shouldn’t have said anything.”  
“It’s fine. I’m glad to be able to talk to someone else about it.” He gave a small smile, his eyes still trained down. They sat in silence for a couple more moments, before Rory eventually had to go. They exchanged goodbyes and he began to climb out of the car. Before he shut the door Kurt stopped him.  
“Rory?” He looked up. “Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For-for just, being there. It really means a lot to me.”  
He grinned and replied, “Anytime,” before heading into the house. As he watched from the window as Kurt drove away, he thought about Blaine and how lucky he was to have someone like Kurt. He really hoped for Kurt’s sake that he realized that before he lost him forever.


	4. Chapter 3

Over the next couple of days, things were fairly normal for the members of the glee club. That is, if you don’t count Finn outing Santana and the way she slapped in return for it during the mash-off competition. But then again, that wasn’t exactly too out of the ordinary when you consider all of the other things that have occurred during their high school lives. Anyway, that was how Rory found himself sitting in glee listening to Finn as he introduced ‘Lady Music Week’ to the club. Eventually, Rory grew bored and began to tune him out. Yeah, Finn’s a great guy and all and he was all for whatever attempt to make things up to Santana he had in store, there were just other things that he felt were more important at the moment. Like that test he had tomorrow, or that paper he had to finish, or the way Kurt looked today, or…  
Wait. Did he really just think that? No, he must have just heard himself wrong. Yes, that was it. There was no way he had been thinking about the way Kurt’s shirt clung to him in all the right places and much Rory longed to see the hidden muscle he must have underneath it.   
No. No, no, no, no, no. Bad Rory. He has a boyfriend. You’re straight. Just, focus on Finn. Yeah, that’s good. Focus on Finn. Finn’s not Kurt. If you think about Finn you can’t think about Kurt. Just…  
Oh no, Kurt’s getting up. Why is he getting up? Great, he’s going to sing. Wait, Blaine’s talking. That’s it; look at Blaine, not Kurt. Oh god, Kurt’s pants are tight. How does he even fit in those? I wonder what…  
No. Blaine, not Kurt. Blaine, not Kurt. Oh god, is Kurt looking at me? No. No of course not. He’s looking at Santana. Why would he be looking at you? Don’t think about it. Just smile, nod, and keep looking at Blaine. Look, Blaine’s singing. Wow, they sound really good together. Kurt’s voice can get really high. I wonder how high? Oh god. How long is this song? I hope it’s almost over. Think about anything else. Newborn kittens, baby penguins*, algebraic equations, anything but Kurt.  
As the couple sang, Rory continued on like this, doing anything to keep his mind off of the boy in front of him. Once the song ended and the period was over, he sprang from his seat and ran to the door hoping to get out of there before Kurt caught up with him. Unfortunately, he was not so lucky.  
“Hey,” Kurt said as he appeared by his side.  
“Oh, um, hi,” Wow Rory, he scolded himself, you have such a way with words.  
“What’d you think?” He asked as Rory stopped at his locker.  
“You looked great. I mean, you sounded great! That’s what I meant. You guys sound really good together.” It took all the strength he had not to beat his head on his locker.  
He smiled. “Thanks, but that’s not what I meant.”  
Rory’s throat went dry. “It’s-It’s not?”  
Kurt shook his head, slowly moving in closer. “I was talking about what you thought about tonight.”  
“Tonight?” Rory’s back was now about against the lockers and Kurt was still creeping towards him.  
“I’m going to have the house to myself for the evening, and I was thinking that you might want to come over for a visit.” Kurt slowly ran his hand over the other boy’s chest as he spoke. “My parents won’t be home till late and Finn has plans with Rachel. We would be able to do whatever we want. Just me, you, and a bottle of my parents’ champagne.” His voice had dropped several octaves and he was close enough that he was whispering in Rory’s ear. “And do you know what the best part is?” He shook his head slightly. “Blaine won’t have to know.”  
“Rory!” The boy jumped slightly at the sound of his name. “Are you ok? You kind of zoned out for a second there.”  
He looked at Kurt, who hadn’t moved any closer to Rory then he remembered, and replied. “Uh, yeah, I’m fine. Wha-what did you say?”  
“I said thanks.”  
“Oh, yeah, no problem.”  
Kurt raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything else about it. “Anyway, I better get going. I’ll see you around.”  
“Yeah, see ya.” As he turned and walked away Rory let out a small groan. And this time, he really did hit his head on the locker.   
*Line break*  
Over the next couple of days, Kurt began to become more aware of the fact that Rory was avoiding him. He always made sure to look anywhere but at him, and when Kurt did catch him looking in his direction, the other boy would always blush and quickly look away. Plus, whenever Kurt tried to talk to him, Rory would fumble with his words and come up with some excuse to leave. It had left Kurt wondering what it was he did wrong. He thought the two of them had been getting along quite well, and now he was avoiding him like the bubonic plague.  
Once he arrived at the choir room, Kurt immediately took a seat next to Blaine. He chanced a glance over at Rory, but as usual, the Irish boy’s eyes were trained elsewhere. Kurt felt his stomach drop at the sight, but he couldn’t say he was surprised.  
As Mr. Schue came in and began the lesson, Kurt allowed his mind to wander. He had been mentally coming up with outfits he thought would suit Rory the best when Principal Figgins walked in.  
“Mr. Hummel, may I see you in my office?’  
Kurt looked up, surprised, but followed without question. Just before he walked out of the door, he cast a quick glance over his shoulder. And instead of seeking comfort in Blaine’s eyes, he found it in Rory’s.  
*Line Break*  
When glee was over, Rory was one of the first few to leap up and sprint from the classroom. He ran through the halls, trying to find Kurt. Ever since the boy had left earlier, Rory had spent the period coming up with all possible scenarios as to what had happened. He eventually found him at his locker, not opening it, simply leaning against it, a look of despair on his face.  
“What happened?” He asked as he ran towards him. “Is everything ok?”  
Kurt opened his mouth to answer but was cut off as a loud group of kids pushed their way passed them. Seeking someplace quieter, Rory quickly found an empty classroom that he pulled the two of them into. Once inside Rory turned to face Kurt.  
“What did he say?”  
Kurt glanced down at his feet before looking up to answer. “I lost.”  
Rory’s face fell. Out of all the things that could have happened, this was one of the worst. He knew how much Kurt wanted this, how much he needed this, and now he had lost it. Unsure of how to comfort him, he did the first thing that came to mind. He hugged him.  
“I’m so sorry Kurt. I know how much this meant to you.”  
As they pulled apart, Kurt wiped his eyes and replied, “Thanks. It’s just… I thought that maybe I had a chance. That maybe I might actually be able to make it. But now…Now I don’t know what I’ll do.”  
“Hey, don’t think like that.” Rory said as he gently lift his chin up so he could look him in the eye. “You’re an amazing person Kurt, and don’t think that just because you didn’t win some stupid election it means you won’t get into NYADA.”  
Kurt smiled slightly before he swiped at the tear stains on his cheeks again. “Sorry, I’ve been doing a lot of crying in front of you lately.”  
“Don’t apologize. I’m just glad I can help.” Rory said as he wrapped Kurt up in another hug. And in that moment, standing there in Rory’s arms, Kurt actually thought that everything might be ok.  
*Line Break*  
After school the next day, as Kurt was walking to his locker, he found himself absent mindedly humming the song that Santana had sung in glee that day. He began singing to himself as he put in the combination to the lock. While he sang, his mind wandered to Rory and the way he had helped him yesterday. Ever since Rory had held him like that, all alone in that empty classroom, his emotions toward him had been even more confused. He had spent a good portion of the night awake thinking about things, and while he knew there was no way he or Rory would be together, he couldn’t quite shake the way he felt. Like the song said, there was always that constant craving for something more, and no matter how hard he tried, no matter how long he spent convincing himself that he loved Blaine, and only Blaine, Rory would always be there to convince him otherwise.  
Kurt’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone beeping in his pocket, he looked down to see a text from Blaine.  
Meet me at the Lima Bean, quickly. It’s important.


	5. Chapter 4

It was around five forty when he got the call. Rory had been up in his bedroom trying to find ways to entertain himself while avoiding the 'Britanna' love scene that was going on downstairs. When he saw that he had a call from Finn he answered immediately, hoping to get an excuse to leave. He did, just not quite in the way he expected.

"Hello?" Rory called into the phone.

"Rory? Listen dude, are you busy?" He was surprised by Finn's anxious tone.

"No, why, what happened?"

"It's Kurt," Rory's stomach dropped. "He came home earlier sobbing. I tried to talk to him but he just locked himself up in his room and refuses to talk to anyone. I was hoping maybe you might get him to come out. I would have called Blaine, but I'm afraid it might be his fault. And I've seen the way he looks at you dude. If you can't get him to talk then I don't know who can."

The younger boy blushed slightly at the thought and wondered if it were true. "I'm on my way," he said, getting in the car as he spoke.

The whole way to the Hummel-Hudson household, Rory was unable to sit still. He was no doubt going a little too much over the speed limit and almost hit someone's cat because of it, but he didn't care. The only thoughts on his mind were of Kurt.

When he arrived, he ran to the door and didn't hesitate to knock on it. Finn answered soon enough and let him in.

"He's downstairs," Finn said with a nod in the direction of the door. "Good luck. When I tried to go in there we just threw pillows at me and screamed for me to get out."

Rory bit his lip to keep himself from laughing at the image. He then walked over to the door Finn had indicated, giving it a small tap.

"Go away Finn." He heard Kurt's muffled voice answer from behind the door. "I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"Kurt?" Rory called back. "It's Rory. Can I come in?" He waited for a response, and when none came, he began slowly opening the door. What he saw broke his heart. Kurt was lying on his bed, his clothes all crumpled and his face red and blotchy. He had his arms wrapped tight around himself, making him look even smaller than normal. He looked so broken, it made Rory want to collapse into tears himself.

Rory crept tentatively toward the boy. As he sat gently on the side of the bed he whispered "Hey," almost afraid to speak, in case it caused the air around them to shatter into a million pieces.

Kurt lay with his back to him. He hadn't moved since Rory had entered the room, scaring the other boy slightly, fearing that he had done the wrong thing by coming.

After a few more moments of silence, Rory began to move so that he his whole body was on the bed. He felt tempted to grab Kurt in his arms and just hold him there and whisper comforting things in his ear until whatever problems and worries he had disappeared. He didn't, however, not wanting to push things.

The two simply sat there for a few minutes more before Kurt whispered so quietly that Rory had to strain to hear it, "He cheated on me."

With those four words, Rory felt himself breaking. Without thinking, he pulled Kurt up so that he was sitting with his head in his chest. The smaller boy didn't resist, and instead pulled himself closer to him, allowing himself to begin crying again into the soft cotton t-shirt Rory wore. They sat like that for what seemed like hours, just relishing in each other's presence.

Eventually, Kurt calmed down enough and sat up so he could look at Rory. "Thanks," he muttered, this time not bothering with the tears that lingered on his cheeks.

The other boy simply nodded before wrapping an arm around him again so that this time he sat with his head on his shoulder. He didn't press him for the story, waiting patiently until he was ready to tell him.

Kurt looked down and fiddled with his hands for briefly before speaking again. "He-He just flat out came out and said that he had been cheated on me with Sebastian for the past few days. He tried to apologize, said that it was a mistake and that it would never happen again, that he had learned his lesson, but it didn't matter. He'd done it once and…"  
"And you can't be with someone you don't trust." Rory finished.

Kurt nodded. "Do you know what the worst part is? I knew he would do it, I knew that he would eventually get bored and end up experimenting with someone else, I was just too fucking naïve to believe it."

"Kurt, that's not true. You didn't know Blaine was going to cheat on you, and the fact that you trusted him does not make you naïve. Like I told you earlier, you are the most wonderful person I know. Any guy would be lucky to call you their own. And if Blaine can't see that, then that's his loss."

The boy blushed and ducked his head before looking up again to stare at Rory. They both stayed like that, lost in each other's eyes. They began subconsciously inching closer and closer to each other. They ended up just mere centimeters apart, their gazes never wavering. Then, hardly realizing what was happening, they simultaneously brought their lips together. The kiss was sweet and gentle, neither wanting to push too far. As they got more comfortable, Rory lifted his hands to frame Kurt's face, bringing pulling him in closer. Hundreds of thoughts were flashing through their minds at once; thoughts of every moment they had spent together, the sweet taste of one another, but most of all it just felt right.

All too soon, they pulled apart, just enough so they could look at each other. Neither of them dared to move, wanting to make that moment last as long as possible. After what seemed like hours, the weight of what had just happened began to settle in. Rory lowered his hands from Kurt's face and they both slowly backed away from each other. They didn't talk, just sat there, trying to take in all that had happened.

After a while, Kurt whispered, "I think you should go."

Rory had nodded in agreement before heading out, with one last glance over his shoulder. When he got home he didn't bother stopping to answer the questions that were thrown at him, simply heading straight upstairs to his room. And that night, right before he fell asleep, he thought back about Kurt, and any regrets in his mind were instantly erased.


	6. Chapter 5

Over the course of the next week, Kurt and Rory's interactions were limited to chanced glances in the hallway (Mostly from Rory). Due to the lack of communication, Rory still had no idea how Kurt was reacting to kiss, but the distance he had put between them didn't seem like a good sign. Still, Rory clung to that small hope he had that maybe the kiss meant the same thing to Kurt as it did to him.

It drove Rory crazy, not talking to Kurt; still he respected his privacy and gave him the space he needed. But by the end of the week, Rory couldn't take it anymore. He was sick of this silent treatment, which was why he decided to approach Kurt about it the following morning.

"We need to talk," He said as he walked up to the smaller boy, who was just closing his locker. After a couple of moments of silence he replied, "I'm sorry Rory, I can't," before turning to leave. He stopped dead in his tracks though when as he heard the four words he didn't expect anyone but Blaine to say to him.

"I love you Kurt."

By that time the halls were empty. Kurt just stood there, too shocked to move. He remained still as Rory continued.

"I wasn't sure before, but… You move me Kurt in a way I can't explain. And I don't care how many slushies and locker slams I have to endure as long as I get to be with you."

Kurt pinched his eyes closed as he thought back to when Blaine had said almost the same thing to him in the Dalton common room what seemed like ages ago. It was funny to think how much had changed since then.

Eventually, he turned around so he could face Rory. He looked up into his bright blue eyes, the same ones that always helped pick him up when he was down, the same ones that lit up when he smiled and always had that mischievous twinkle to them, the same ones that were now staring at him with so much love and adoration it hurt.

Rory began to lean in closer to Kurt, slowly and cautiously. The other boy didn't back away, and in fact began to move in himself. But at the last minute, when they were close enough that their lips began to gently graze against each other that an image of Blaine popped in Kurt's head and caused him to pull away. He thought back to all the pain he'd been caused in his previous relationship and knew he wasn't ready for that type of thing again. He didn't think he would be able to take if he was hurt like that again.

"I'm sorry Rory, I-I can't do this again. Not after Blaine." And just like that, he left. Taking Rory's broken heart with him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kurt walked back to the choir room surrounded by the other members of the New Directions after they performed he felt like he was walking on air. He'd been through a lot over the past week, and if there was one thing that could make him forget about all that was singing. But while he was up there on that stage he had considered a few things as well. As he had watched Blaine singing he thought about their relationship. He knew he had loved Blaine, but he also knew it was just his first love, and while it hadn't ended well, he didn't want to give up on love just because of one heartbreak considering he would have to suffer through many more if he intended on finding the right guy.

Then there was Rory. As he looked over at the boy, standing of to one side of the room wearing a smile that for once didn't quite reach his eyes. He stood there, simply staring at him for a while. Eventually he felt a smile begin to tug at the corners of his lips before he walked over to him. He wrapped his arms tight around the Irish boy's neck, pulling their bodies up against one another. He whispered quietly to him, "I love you too," before connecting their lips for a second time. And this time nether of them pulled apart.


	7. Chapter 6

The next day, Rory was smiling from the moment he woke up. He couldn't help it, he just felt happy. And between their win at sectionals and his kiss with Kurt he had a lot to be happy about.  
When he arrived at school he instantly sought out Kurt. He found the brunette boy just as he was exiting his car. Rory ran up to him, bending down in hopes for a kiss. He looked up in surprise however when instead of returning the gesture the smaller boy pulled back the instant their lips touched. Kurt looked at him with concern laced into his features before nodding in the direction of the school. Rory sighed and reach up to stroke the boy's cheek.

"I told you Kurt," he said. "I'm proud to call you my boyfriend and I couldn't care less about what some homophobic jock thinks."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head. "So darn charming," He muttered.

Rory grinned and held out his hand which was gladly accepted. As they walked up to school together they received many confused glances and glares. Kurt kept glancing around, afraid of being ambushed by any football players, but Rory didn't pay them any mind, unaware of the vicious looks that were being aimed at them. That was why he didn't see the oncoming icy drink until he was covered in its red dye.

After that, he was vaguely aware of the sound of Mr. Schue's voice as he yelled at the culprits of the attack and the tug on his hand as Kurt pulled him into the bathroom, but the main thing on his mind was the blinding cold that was now running down his back. He soon found himself sitting on the same stool he had used after the dodge ball incident as Kurt worked to wipe the substance from his face. Once it was cleared from his eyes he tried to open them a little, only to result in the dye dripping down from his forehead to get in them. He let out a cry of shock as he swiped at them, trying to rid himself of the pain. Kurt quickly grabbed his head and ducked it under the cool water he had running from the faucet. He muttered calming things while rinsing the red coloring from his hair. Once he was rid of the sticky syrup he sat up and dried himself with the towel Kurt pulled out from his bag. It was obvious he was prepared for this kind of situation.

"Thanks," Rory said, grateful for the other boy's help.

"No problem. Here," he added as he began to dig in his bag again. "You should probably change."

Rory looked down at his now pink shirt before taking the one Kurt was holding out to him. He shed his old shirt and replaced it with the plain button the one he had handed. It was a little short but fit fine otherwise. He smiled to himself when he saw the tips of Kurt's ears redden slightly as he changed.

"What was that?" Rory asked once he was fully clothed again.

"A slushie. It's just a stupid thing the football players came up as another way to torment us glee members. I'm surprised they didn't get to you sooner."

Rory sighed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him between his legs so he could rest his head on his shoulder. "Well, I'm glad they waited. If they hadn't I might not have had you to help me."

Kurt pulled back in his arms just enough that he could look him in the eye. "Rory, we've got to tune it down at school." Rory began to protest but Kurt stopped him. "I know, you don't care, but I do. And I don't want you to have to put up with slushie facials everyday if you don't have to. I'm not saying we have to avoid each other completely, just maybe try to be a little less…Obvious."

Rory groaned, but agreed none the less. He wasn't exactly anxious to have this experience again. "Fine. For you."

Kurt grinned and leaned back and leaned back against his chest, both of them perfectly content to stay there. First period probably wouldn't miss them anyway.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's why we hate tennis."

Kurt laughed as Rachel concluded her story. Her, Mercedes and him were currently sprawled across her bed in the middle of one of their monthly girls' nights (Girls plus gay just didn't have the same ring to it).

"Alright Rachel, as much as I love hearing about your life story, I think it's time we addressed the elephant in the room. What's going on between you and Rory?" Mercedes said as she turned to Kurt.

"Yeah, really. I thought he was straight, but judging by the way he reacted to that kiss it appears otherwise." Rachel added.

"And don't try and deny it. We were standing right there in case you forgot."

Kurt sighed and bit his lip. He should have seen this coming. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"Try the beginning." Rachel prompted. "We want to know everything!"

"I guess it started after I found out about Blaine and Sebastian. Finn called him over to apparently try and comfort me. One thing led to another and… We kissed." Rachel squealed in delight. Mercedes shushed her and urged him to continue with the story. "After that I kind of avoided him because I wasn't quite sure what to think. But when I saw him the other day at sectionals I just knew."

"And Blaine? What does he think?" Rachel asked, sitting up. Mercedes shot her a look that clearly read not now.

Kurt let out a sigh because he had been wondering the same thing. He hadn't talked to his ex since they had broken up and while he no longer harbored any feelings toward him he wasn't sure the feeling was mutual. Not judging by the looks Blaine gave him whenever he passed him.

"No, he hasn't said anything."

Mercedes gave him a sympathetic look and said, "Well, you know we're always there for you, and we'd be more than willing to teach that boy a lesson if he dares to bother you and your new man."

Kurt grinned and hugged her. "Thank you guys. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Mercedes said. "Now, on another note, did you see what Sam was wearing today?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey."

Kurt looked up from his locker at the sound of the voice he'd rarely heard over the past week into the eyes that when he had last seen them had been filled with so much guilt and sorrow. The sorrow was still there, but the guilt had been replaced with pain.

"H-Hi." Kurt stammered out.

"So," Blaine started, rocking from side to side awkwardly. "You and Rory, huh?"

"Um, yeah."

Blaine nodded and added, "I broke it off with Sebastian. I just didn't feel anything. It wasn't the same." He looked down at his feet, chewing on his bottom lip. When he finally returned his gaze to the boy in front of him his eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "I hope you know that I really am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you like that."

Kurt felt all the anger he had built up inside of him come boiling to and he replied, "Yeah, well maybe you should have thought about that in the first place," before turning on his heel and stalking off, leaving Blaine and their relationship behind him. And not once did he ever look back.


End file.
